


Sometimes I Cry So Hard from Pleading (So Sick and Tired of All the Needless Beating)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bondage, Day 9, Fear, Gen, Hurt John Constantine, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, John Constantine Has PTSD, Medical, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Ray Palmer, Protective Sara Lance, Restraints, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, cradling someone in their arms, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “John,” Ray said, running up to the table that the other man was shackled to. When John didn’t respond, he kept talking. “John, John, you’re okay.”





	Sometimes I Cry So Hard from Pleading (So Sick and Tired of All the Needless Beating)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song I Don’t Love You by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> This work fills the square "Cradling Someone in Their Arms" on my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 9: Shackled.

“John,” Ray said, running up to the table that the other man was shackled to. When John didn’t respond, he kept talking. “John, John, you’re okay.”

John couldn’t seem to hear him and was still desperately yanking at the shackles around his wrists and ankles. His wrists were already bleeding and bruised from pulling so hard, and Ray realized that he needed to get him unshackled as quickly as possible, but he was worried that John would accidentally hurt himself in his panic and decided to try and calm him down first.

“John,” he said, grabbing his upper arm. “John, it’s me, Ray.”

John felt a hand on his arm and tried to jerk away from it, but was held fast by the shackles around his wrists. He could hear someone calling his name and claiming that they were Ray, and decided that this must be some kind of new mindfuckery that the demon wanted to try out.

When John still didn’t respond, Ray used his other hand to cradle the back of the other man’s head.

“John, open your eyes, man. C’mon, we’re trying to get you out of here.”

John turned his head away from the voice, refusing to play along with whatever this game was, but he could feel his resolve crumbling. When he felt the hand on his arm move to cup the side of his face, he tried to tell himself that there was no way it was actually Ray, but his hope won out against his doubt and he opened his eyes to see… Ray?

“Oh thank god,” Ray said, relieved.

“Damnit, get these bloody things off me,” he managed, yanking his wrist.

“Don’t do that!” Ray said quickly, wincing as John let out a shout at the feeling of his raw wrist rubbing against the metal shackle. “Your wrists are already super torn up.”

John groaned, letting his arm fall back against the table.

“Just take them off, mate,” he mumbled.

Ray quickly took the shackles off of his ankles and then his wrists before moving to keep John from trying to walk out of here.

“There’s no way you’re gonna be able to walk out of here, man,” Ray said.

“Don’t you bloody dare, Ray,” he said, but he was ignored.

Ray ignored him and scooped him up off the table, wincing at the scream he let out at the movement.

“Breathe, John,” he murmured, holding him tightly.

“Need some help?” Sara called.

“I’ve got it. Nora, can you get us out of here?”

“Sure thing,” Nora responded, quickly opening a portal to the Waverider.

Ray rushed through it, doing his best not to jostle John and wincing every time he made a pained noise. The Nora and Sara followed, Nora convincing the rest of the Legends to let Ray and Sara deal with John.

Ray quickly made his way to the sickbay, followed by Sara, and carefully placed John on the bed. Ray grabbed the wrist cuff and went to put it on John, only for the other man to reflexively throw a punch at him and try to yank his wrist away. Ray managed to dodge the punch and Sara grabbed John’s upper arms, pinning him to the bed.

“What the hell, John?” she said angrily. “You almost hit Ray!”

“Reflexes, sorry,” he mumbled, eyeing the wrist cuff suspiciously. “I don’t want that thing on my wrist.”

“Well too bad, John. You’re literally bleeding and broken, so if you don’t let us hook you up to the damn ship, you’re gonna die.”

“I’ll be fine, love,” he said, not even believing it himself.

He let Ray get near him with the cuff, but the second he grabbed his wrist to put it on, John pulled away with a pained shout.

“John,” Sara said, getting him to look at her. “Cool your jets.”

While she was talking to him, Ray managed to get the cuff onto his wrist. At the feeling of something on his wrist, he twisted towards Ray and reached for the cuff, trying to take it off. Sara grabbed his forearms before he could reach it, once again holding him down.

“Look at me, John,” Sara said when she realized he was panicking a bit. “C’mon.”

John managed to tear his gaze away from his wrist to meet Sara’s eyes.

Ray left them alone in the sickbay, quietly going to find the others to let them know John was alright.

"I'm fine," John said.

"Bullshit. You're definitely not fine," Sara said.

John glared at her and tried to pull himself out of her grip, but ended up yelping in pain when he pulled on a wound.

“See? Not fine, dumbass.”

“I-”

“We’ve both got issues, John, and you know it. Now, you obviously don’t like having that thing around your wrist, but you’re not taking it off, so hat do you need?” Sara asked.

John thought about it, trying to think of some simple thing, something that wouldn’t look too out of place if the others came to visit, that he never would have had during an experience when he was restrained against his will.

“Blanket?” he asked hesitantly. “I just-”

“You don’t have to explain, John. I’m not judging, I’ve got too many of my own issues for that,” Sara said, managing to find a blanket in one of the cabinets.

“Thanks, love,” he muttered, catching the blanket that she threw it at his face.

“No problem,” she said, sitting down in the chair that someone had dragged in there at one point.

They sat in silence for a while, John fighting to keep his eyes open, before Sara sighed and said, “Just go to sleep, John. You’re obviously exhausted.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, reluctantly closing his eyes. “Night, Sara.

“Night, John.”


End file.
